


Marticulate with Me

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fireworks, the night winds down pretty fast (and there's a metaphor for Danny's life these days that he's not sure he wants to examine too closely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marticulate with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x20, Ma Ke Kahakai

After the fireworks, the night winds down pretty fast (and there's a metaphor for Danny's life these days that he's not sure he wants to examine too closely). Chin and Kono slip off, Kamekona's poised to take another chance with the very lovely Sandrine when her shift ends, and Steve's slumped about as far down in his chair as it's possible to be and still be sitting in it, eyes slitted nearly shut, drawing patterns in the condensation on his glass with his good hand. Normally it would take more than a couple of beers to get Steve toasted, but it's been a long week, a rough week, a bumpy ride to get here even though they did good.

"All right, big guy, I guess you're my job," Danny sighs, and Steve yawns and lets Danny hoist him up and point him in the right direction, and they weave around tables and spill out into the night.

Steve's quiet enough in the car that Danny thinks he might have dozed off, but when he pulls up to the house, Steve turns to him, says, low and urgent, "Danny, Danny, I really want to marticulate with you." And then he throws back his head and laughs like he thinks he's the funniest guy on the whole damn island, and Danny kind of wants to sock him in the arm, but he settles for pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before getting out of the car.

Danny can still hear him chuckling as he's entering the code on the alarm pad, and then Steve's slamming the car door and calling out, "No, no, but wait, Danny, I mean it, I'm really serious," and following Danny inside.

"Oh, you're serious. Just what do you think marticulate means, Steven? Does it mean 'make Danny breakfast in the morning'? Because you know what, that would be nice, that would make me happy. I would not say no to that."

"It _means_ ," Steve says, pausing like he's thinking hard about it, "you know, stuff. Stuff I want to do to you." Danny must look exactly as skeptical as he feels, because all of a sudden Steve's close, closer, the whole tall, warm, convincing length of him invading Danny's space, and he's leaning down and nuzzling Danny's cheek, wandering over to his ear, murmuring, "Good stuff," before he breathes out hot against Danny's neck, rasps his chin there and sucks a wet kiss under Danny's jaw.

Danny shivers, can't help himself—did he mention convincing? He's feeling pretty convinced, here—says, "How about, hey, come on, listen, how about we just start with this, and save the heavy marticulation for after we've both had some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve says agreeably, wrapping a hand around Danny's hip and holding him steady, landing sloppy kisses to Danny's cheek, his temple, his eyebrow, and hey, what do you know, maybe Danny will get breakfast tomorrow after all, and a few more fireworks tonight.


End file.
